Worst Aid
by Meowth's Toon Dragon
Summary: What happens when you mix an injured anteater with an incompetent doctor? Total Hilarity! originally done by Handyman34


Worst Aid  
Starring Lumpy Featuring Toothy, Sniffles, Giggles and Nutty

Note: This fic was made by Handyman34, not by me... I'm merely posting it for you all... Enjoy!

The episode starts off with Toothy and Sniffles happily rollerblading. A fun and fairly safe pastime considering you're wearing pads and helmets, which they are. Toothy seems to be having quite a good time as he skill fully rolls down a small hill. Sniffles on the other hand isn't the best rollerblader so he's wobbling down trying for all humanity to try and keep his balance.

But then Sniffles rolls over a pebble and goes falling down the hill and rolls into the street. We then see Toothy cringe as we hear cars screech loud slamming and splatting sounds, grass breaking, a cat meowing a giant explosion as we see toothy's face light up from a fire he's staring at.

We then cut to Sniffles completly torn up and hurt and bruised and burnt smashed all over the sidewalk. Toothy gasps as he rollerblades over to find some help. Eventually he finds a pay-phone and calls the hospital. We see lumpy in a doctor's outfit pick up the phone and talk in squeakenese to Toothy.

After toothy explains the situation to Lumpy and Lumpy gasps as he quickly hangs up the phone so he can rush down their and save Sniffles. We then see that Lumpy was in the middle of an intense surgery on Nutty and Lumpy has already made a big incision down his stomach and opened it up so you can see his guts.

We see that Giggles, in a cute nurse outfit, is carefully operating on Nutty but then Lumpy grabs her away saying that they've got more important stuff to do leaving Nutty's guts wide open. Lumpy pushes Giggles into an ambulance and they speed off. So Lumpy's speeding along making great time with his sirens wailing so he can get by the red lights.

We then cut to Pop and Cub, pop has just bought Cub a big lollypop and they're about to cross a street to get home. Cub carelessly skips across the road to get to the other side. Pop on the other hand makes sure to look both ways to make sure no cars are coming. Seeing that the coast is clear he steps out into the road only to get run over by Lumpy as he makes a sharp turn and slams directly into pop.

Meanwhile we cut back to toothy who's quickly rollerblading back to Sniffles to make sure everything is okay. As he's doing this he starts taking off his helmet and knee pads because he's not going to be rollerblading anymore. But then his rollerblades hit the very pebble that through Sniffles off balance and causes Toothy to fall down and skin his knee.

Just as the ambulance pulls up and Lumpy quickly jumps out of the car and unfolds one of those carts that they carry there patients onto. Lumpy looks around to find the patient. He then sees Toothy on the ground with a skinned knee. He quickly grabs toothy and lifts him onto the cart and rolls him off into the ambulance.

As toothy is frantically trying to explain to lumpy that he's got the wrong patient, Lumpy just calmly shushes him and then puts him under the gas

Toothy tries to stay awake and show Lumpy the error of his ways but the gas puts him to sleep. Lumpy then jumps into the ambulance and speeds away back to the hospital, leaving poor sniffles behind. We then see Pop all smashed into the street trying to get up and get an ambulance, well, if pop wants an ambulance that's exactly what i'll give him!

Lumpy runs over pop a second time with his recklessly speedy driving to get back to the hospital. We then see Pop barely alive and severly hurt smashed into the sidewalk. We see Cub walk over to pop with his big lollipop, which is a bit smaller this time. Cub sees that pop is hurt but doesn't understand the severity of the pain and wonders what he can do. He then offers pop a lick of his lollipop. Aww how cute!

NEW We then cut back to Nutty who wakes up from the gas to find that he has been cut open for surgery but not finished! Nutty screams as he looks at his guts and vital organs all just out in the open. He then looks around the surgery room for a doctor and sees that nobody's there!

Nutty then sees the door and sees other doctor's walk by it through the little window. Nutty then get's off the table and slowly and painfully walks to the door with a giant cut down his stomach. He tries to pull his skin to gether so his organs don't fall out like a coat but it doesn't work.

Nutty sees his liver fall down in front of him, he bends down to pick it up and put it back but then his small intestine and other organs fall down with it. Nutty then scoops up all his guts and organs and keeps walking to the door, he's just about to open the door when Lumpy busts through it with toothy and the door smacks into nutty killing him.

Giggles walks up to Toothy and examines him, then gently puts a bandaid on his knee and goes "Mmm-hmm!" Just as Lumpy busts in with a scapel and other surgery tools and starts delicatly cutting toothy open for unesserary surgery. Giggles tries to show Lumpy that he doesn't have to do that and that if you're going to preform surgery on a skinned knee, do on the knee and not the vital organs

But Lumpy brushes Giggles off saying that he has a surgery to preform. Lumpy opens up toothy with his scapel, but then we see lumpy's stomach rumble as he rubs his tummy. Lumpy's hungry! He than takes a pack of candy from his pocket and starts eating.

While lumpy is happily eating and performing surgery, talk about multi-tasking, he drops one of the candies into Toothy. Lumpy freaks as the candy drops into Toothy's guts and Lumpy looses sight of it.vHe then rummages around toothy's insides moving them left and right to see if the candy is under them, even lifting some out of his body and putting them back in after seeing there's no candy underneath them.

Then as Lumpy moves Toothy's heart away looking for his candy he hears that heart beeper thing in the hospital stop beeping and just go Deeeeeeeeee... Lumpy panics as he looks around for a way to revive Toothy. He then sees those two electric pad things that you use to jump start a patient's heart.

Meanwhile we cut away to Sniffles, who as you remember was severly hurt from the rollerblading injury but the ambulance never picked him up. We see poor sniffles slowly crawling up the sidewalk/hill to get to the hospital on top of the hill. He slowly and painfully and cringe fully crawls up leaving behind a trail of guts and blood.

Now back to the hospital, Lumpy then shocks toothy to try and revive him, but sadly the machine keeps going Deeeeeeee... so lumpy shocks him again, and again. Finally we hear the heart go dee-dee-dee. Again as giggles smiles but lumpy keeps shocking Toothy. Giggles tries to stop Lumpy but lumpy pushes her aside saying "I'm not giving up on this patient!" in squeakenese.

So lumpy keeps shocking toothy and we see that toothy is starting to burn, but then when lumpy presses down on toothy, his gas mask thing falls off and the gas starts to waft into the air. Lumpy smells the gas and starts sniffing around wondering where that strange aroma is coming from.

He sniffs toothy, he sniffs his candy, he sniffs the heart machine, then he deeply inhales/sniffs some of the gas. We then see lumpy start to get all woozy and wobbly. He's just about to fall over so he grabs onto toothy's table thing to hold him up, not remembering of course that the table has wheels.

So as lumpy falls down he accidentally pushes toothy's cart/table forward with a little IV pole thing right out the door! (and running over what's left of Nutty) Giggles screams as she quickly runs after toothy and lumpy gets up and runs after it.

The cart with toothy then falls down the stairs and Giggles runs to the top of the stairs and watches in horror as it rolls down. But then lumpy who's still a bit woozy from the gas comes up and acidentally bumps into giggles, causeing her to fall off down the stairs right onto the IV pole, and she gets impaled, but still alive.

NEWER We then see poor Sniffles who managed to get all the way to the hospital by slowly and painfully crawling up there. We see he's just about to open the doors of the hospital when Toothy busts through the doors and runs over Sniffles. Then Giggles' IV pole runs over sniffles, then Lumpy runs over Sniffles killing him.

Giggles and Toothy then start rolling down the hill, and upahead we see poor pop who got hit by an ambulance twice and is now just starting to get up. But then toothy's cart slams into him. Blood splatters all over Cub and his lollipop, cub unknowingly licks the blood off his lollipop and goes bleah! Just as Giggles' IV pole slams into him killing him.

We then cut to toothy on the cart who's just waking up from the gas. He looks up and sees that he's outside, he then gets up and sees that he's on a cart rolling downhill, with his stomach cut open and all his guts out in the open. He screams as suddenly the cart rolls over the very pebble that tripped sniffles and him early on in the story.

The pebble stops the cart and causes it to fall forward, and do kind of a flip thingy so now toothy is flat on the ground and the cart is on top of him? Ya you know. So then the iv pole with giggles starts pulling toothy down the hill and he and his guts gets totally and painfully grinded into the street.

Finally lumpy catches up with them and he lifts up the overturned cart to try and help Toothy but the second he does, toothy gets pulled away with Giggles' IV pole because now there isn't as much weight to pull. So now Giggles who's still alive but impaled to the IV pole is rolling down the hill pulling along dead toothy cuz he's got the IV stuff attached to him with Lumpy running after them.

We then see up ahead good ol' Disco Bear happily relaxing on his hammoc. But then the IV pole runs right through the hammoc and slices DB right in half spilling his guts and blood all over as toothy is dragged over them followed by Lumpy. Then they go through kind of a forest place and giggles' gets all scratched up and her eye impaled by the tree branches.

Finally Giggles' pole starts slowing down, right as it comes up to a cliff. So now toothy is being slowly dragged by giggles and Lumpy comes up to toothy, puts his stethoscope in his ears and listens to Toothy's heart to try and figure out if toothy is still alive. Lumpy doesn't even notice as Giggles' and the iv pole fall off the cliff, it then pulls toothy with them and then the stethoscope thing gets snagged on a fold of toothy's skin and lumpy gets dragged with it.

Just as Lumpy's about to be pulled over the cliff he puts his hands out and tries to stop from being pulled down. He tries to raise his head as the weight of giggles, the iv pole and toothy pull him down. The stethscope then starts painfully ripping through Lumpy's eardrums as it slowly and cringefully rips down his head.

Lumpy wails in pain and accidentally falls off the cliff. Giggles hits the ground first, but then lumpy lands on a tree branch and then the weight from the pole and toothy rip off half of his head. We then see the iv pole crush giggles head, and then toothy get impaled on the top of the pole. Then we see this tiny little thing bout the size of a peanut fall from lumpy's ripped open head. It's his brain.  
Moral: An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away  
THE END!


End file.
